


Marry Me

by babyitsbeautiful



Series: Marry Me [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Country Song, Eleanor Dayne, F/M, Father of the Bride Ned Stark, Fluff, Gendrya Centric, Hormonal Sansa likes to make threats, Humor, Jon and Ygritte are Married, Love, Mother of the Groom, Pregnant Sansa, Sansa and Theon Are Married, Sansa is having a boy, Wedding, based on Marry Me by Thomas Rhett, minor mention of violence, the bull and the wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsbeautiful/pseuds/babyitsbeautiful
Summary: "Yeah, she wanna get marriedBut she don't wanna marry me"This is my first time publicly posting a fanfic and I'm glad I chose Gendrya for it.Thank you to my beta iloveacting1.





	1. Chapter 1

**_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back._ **

**_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey, straight out the flask._ **

After putting on the jacket to the nicest black suit he owns, which isn’t saying much considering his wardrobe and salary, he looks at the tie in his hand and groans audibly. He hates these bloody things and he _never_ puts them on right. It takes him at least a dozen tries to finally get it right, only after watching a tutorial video he found on YouTube on his phone. Why he never thought of doing that every other time he needed to wear a tie for something, he’ll never fucking know.

 

Straightening his tie in the mirror in his bedroom, his mind drifts to the reason why he needs to be all dressed up in the first place. God knows he’d rather be anywhere else today, but he could never tell her no, even today of all days.

 

“Mate?”  Hot Pie knocks lightly on his open bedroom door, making his presence known.

 

Still thinking about what today holds, he doesn’t even hear, nor acknowledge the fact he is no longer alone with his thoughts. Hot pie knocks one more time, a little more loudly.

 

“Gendry? You’ll be late if you don’t leave soon.”

 

Gendry finally looks up at Hot Pie, rattling his mind from the dark hole it was just about to drift through.

 

“Well aren’t you going to? I thought we were riding together.”

 

Hot Pie smiles slightly, “Well I am technically going, but only to the reception since I’m the caterer. I’ll miss the actual ceremony, but I was hoping you could tell me about it after.” He stumbles, “I mean, only if, you know, you wanted to talk about it.”

 

Gendry was well aware his flat mate knew of his feelings for the bride and his distaste for today’s events.

 

“Yeah, sure thing, mate.” Gendry smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

Hot Pie returns the smile, giving him one last sad look before walking back out into the living room they share.

 

Gendry takes another look at himself in the mirror muttering, “Let’s get this over with.”

 

Sighing, he turns to walk out but catches a quick glimpse of the silver flask etched with a silver bull’s head on the front and a wolf’s head on the back. It was a gift from the bride on his last birthday. She couldn’t wait to give it to him and the look on her face when he opened it made his heart swell ten times over. He knew right then and there he has never been in love with her more in his life than in that moment.

 

“I’ll definitely be needing this.” He thought as he shoves it inside his coat pocket and grins at the memory of that day.

 

**_I remember the night when I almost kissed her._ **

**_Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever._ **

**_And I always wondered, if she felt the same way._ **

 

 _They had way too much to drink tonight and he was right on the verge of doing something incredibly stupid. But something incredibly stupid that he’s wanted to do for even a more stupid amount of time_.

_Gendry and Arya swayed on the porch swing, on the long wrap around porch of her childhood home. He still can’t believe someone who grew up in a house like this could possibly be best friends with him. Being raised from practically nothing, gave him a very humble sense of material things, this place, always blew his mind with its beauty. He’s sure it’s at least a couple hundred years old, dating back through centuries of the beloved and powerful Stark family. The Stark’s Winterfell estate sits on acres and acres of land, and the long driveway is at least a mile long, with the manor itself set around huge oak and willow trees and adjacent to one of the most beautiful gardens he has ever seen. With the intricate design, the garden is a literal maze of flowers, plants, trees and bushes that highlight the old age of the house as well as the beauty of Winterfell itself. The gazebo is set in the middle of the garden, white marble with vines swirling up and around the huge pillars. It was always one of Arya favorite places to play growing up, and therefore holds a special place in his heart, just as she always has as well._

_He first met Arya when they were practically children; he transferred to her and her sibling’s school from a rather poor neighborhood after he was forced to live with his biological father, Robert Baratheon, when his mother passed away. He was in the same grade as her cousin Jon, although he always knew they were much closer like brother and sister. Him and Jon got along right away and became quick friends, meeting the rest of his cousins not long after. Arya, being as close to Jon as she was, also took a liking to Gendry right away and the three of them were pretty much inseparable, at least until high school that is. Jon met his high school sweetheart, now wife, Ygritte, when they were just teenagers and from then on out it was mainly just Gendry and Arya. They became just as inseparable just as quickly. He formed a unique bond with her that he never thought he would have with anyone in this lifetime._

_Gendry’s not sure when exactly he fell insanely in love with his best friend, but it happened, nonetheless. He started looking at her differently, with more affection and less like just a friend. He thinks, no scratch that, he_ knows _, everyone else but Arya herself noticed to. Everything she did was beautiful to him. The way she walked and talked. The way she would laugh at him when he said something stupid, stupid to Arya of course, but never to him. The way her nose would scrunch up when she didn’t like something. In his eyes, she was prefect. And oh, how he loves those gorgeous grey eyes of hers. Gods help him._

_It was the night of Jon and Ygritte’s engagement party that he almost ruined everything. They had a little too much to drink at the twinkling lit backyard party and damn did she just look so beautiful that night._

_They swayed back and forth and talked for what felt like hours, but to Gendry he could stay there with her forever._

_He must have said something she thought was funny because the moment she laughed so hard her eyes crinkled and she held her mouth to keep as much of it in as possible, all he could think about was kissing her. Foggy headed, he leaned over ever so lightly and as he was just about to grab Arya’s chin to turn her to face him, her phone buzzed loudly, interrupting his moment._

_“It’s Ned, I should probably take it inside.” She said._

_Arya never knew what he was about to do and as she got up from her spot next to him, he kicked himself internally, already regretting the movie he was about to make._

_“So stupid,” he thought. What if he did kiss her and she didn’t return his feelings and he fucked up their entire friendship. He would have never forgiven himself for that. But on the other hand, what if she did feel the same way? He guesses now he’ll never know._

_He silently thanked the Gods for Ned Dayne’s interruption, although that would be the ONLY thing, he would ever thank Arya’s new boyfriend for. He had to admit, apart from his raging-bullheaded jealousy, Ned Dayne was a nice enough guy and he treated Arya with nothing but kindness and respect. God knows, he would have killed him if he didn’t._

_As Arya opened the door to the house, she answered the phone with a sweet hello. She stood just inside the door, therefore making it rather easy for Gendry to hear a little of their conversation._

_He assumes he asks her something along the lines of “How is the party?” when she replies with, “So much fun, Jon and his new fiancé found a not so discreet place to make out, I think just about everyone here as walked in on them.” She laughs and it’s such a sweet sound, Gendry’s heart almost skips a beat._

_She continues, “Gendry and I just took a small break from all the excitement to have a few beers on the porch.” He doesn’t know what Ned says next, albeit he knows it’s something along the lines of jealously. Go figure._

_She tenses up slightly, but just enough for Gendry to notice the change. “I told you before we’re just friends, you have nothing to worry about, promise.”_

_He must be reassured at that point, because he hears her relax into the phone, “Okay, sounds good. Talk you later, bye.”_

_She joins him back on the swing as he internally kicks himself for having these feelings that are causing such a dilemma in his very soul. But he knows he just needs to keep his mouth shut he if doesn’t want to risk damaging their friendship irrevocably. The risks are just to high._

**_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late._ **

On the drive over to the Stark Manor where the wedding will be held in the garden under Arya’s favorite gazebo, Gendry thought back to the day he received Arya Stark and Ned Dayne’s wedding invitation in the mail. Although parts of that day are a little blurry to him, the one thing he does remember is the shots. Lots and lots of shots.

_“Have you talked with Arya today?” Hot Pie called from the kitchen where he had just gotten some fresh muffins out of the oven. The stack of mail was lying on the counter, untouched. Hot Pie saw the invitation on top and wondered if his friend had seen it too._

_“Not today, why?”  Gendry said as he stood up and walked eagerly to the kitchen, ready to get a muffin._

_“Oh, ummm, no reason.” Hot Pie said casually. Gendry wasn’t buying it. He knew his flat mate and one his best friends too well._

_“Bullshit. Why do you wanna know?” He stared Hot Pie down until all the poor lad could manage was a glance over at the unopened wedding invitation. Gendry followed his eyes and as soon as he read who it was from, his heart sank into his stomach and he felt the nausea rise._

_Gendry lets out a small, halfhearted, sad laugh and says, “You know when she told me Ned proposed and that she said yes, a part of me didn’t think it would last very long and she would actually go through with it. I mean it’s not really like Arya, you know. She’s so independent and such a free spirit, I didn’t even know she even thought about marriage before. At least I didn’t think she wanted it so soon, but I suppose I was wrong.”_

_“Sorry mate,” was all Hot Pie could manage before he left Gendry alone in the kitchen._

_He held the envelope in his hand and all he could think about was how he was too late. He knew the chance to make her his was gone forever. He couldn’t feel happy for her. He couldn’t feel anything but the need for alcohol and to forget._

**_And I know her daddy's been dreading this day_ **

**_Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_ **

He pushes that day out of his mind as he drives down the long driveway to the estate, noticing how everything from the driveway itself, to the manor and back through the garden is decorated for the wedding. As he gets out of his car, now parked in the designated parking area for the guests, he realizes he doesn’t spot any familiar faces just yet and thinks he might be a little too early. 

 

Gendry decides to slowly make his way out to the garden where it seems a few guests have already gathered. The first familiar face he sees is his former and still very close friend and cousin of the bride, Jon Snow. Jon is standing there with his wife, Ygritte, watching as he makes his way towards them.

 

 Jon greets him excitedly with a quick hug and Ygritte gives him a simple, but sad smile.

 

“I’m a little surprised to see you here, I thought for sure you’d skip it altogether,” Ygritte says with that same sad smile.

 

Gendry returns the same expressions but says nothing.

 

Jon breaks the silence, “What do you mean, why wouldn’t he join us today? I mean I know you guys are best friends, but even though she’s getting married, you’ll still be friends of course, we all will. Nothing will change that.” He shrugs completely unaware of the significance of his wife’s statement.

 

Ygritte looks at her husband as if he’s the dumbest person on the planet and shakes her head, “You _still_ know nothing, Jon Snow.” 

 

Gendry rubs the back of his neck nervously, hoping they don’t notice how anxious he gets.

 

“I’m just going to stretch my legs a bit before it gets too crowded out here,” He says walking hastily back the same way he just came from. 

 

Walking towards the house, he relishes in the relief the cool spring air gives him as he watches as two more people his recognizes makes there way towards him from the parking area.

 

Sansa Stark is just as beautiful as ever, even more so now that she has that pregnancy glow people always talk about.

 

She is wearing her light blue maternity Maid of Honor dress, walking arm in arm with her husband, Theon Greyjoy.

 

Theon always ran in their circle of friends back in the day, as he basically grew up with the Starks and became an unofficial brother early in their childhood.

 

While Theon greets him politely, Sansa on the other hand seems annoyed with her husband.

 

 _Must be the hormones_ , Gendry thinks to himself and grins slightly.

 

“I swear to the old Gods and the new, Theon Greyjoy, if you do anything at all to disrupt this wedding today, I will kick you so hard, you will never be able to put another baby in me again.”

 

Gendry can’t hide his laughter at that point and sees Theon face turn bright pink.

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior today, I swear it.”

 

“You better be.” Sansa says, still annoyed.

 

She turns to Gendry pointing a stern finger at him and without missing a beat says, “That goes for you to.”

 

While Theon is likely to pull some silly stunt, his interruption of today’s events will be _very_ different that anything Gendry plans to do, and she knows it.

 

Now it’s Gendry turn to blush under Sansa’s very determined and very pregnant gaze.

 

Sansa, seeing him squirm, lightens up a bit, “Look, I know you love my sister, but please don’t do anything to ruin this day for her. If Arya gets cold feet or decides to do anything stupid, then let her mess it up on her own, she has that right. Don’t be that guy, okay?”

 

Before Gendry can protest and reassure her that he has no intentions of being that guy, Theon yells at someone walking out the main front doors of the manor.  

 

“There he is, the FOB himself!” Theon yells at a clearly concerned Ned Stark and his wife.

 

“What did you just call me, son?” Ned replies walking down the porch stairs, mistaking Theon’s innocent nickname for one of a rather derogatory remark.

 

“You’re the FOB sir, Father of the Bride? One of the most important people here today. You’ll be walking the bride down the aisle and giving her away. One of my favorite wedding moments if I do say so myself.” Theon smiles rather proudly, while Ned Stark dramatically relaxes.

“Yes, I suppose that’s true. Sansa dear, you look as lovely as ever,” he says kissing his eldest daughter lightly on the cheek.

Catelyn Stark grabs her daughter’s arm, urging her to walk with her inside, ready to see and help Arya get ready for her big day.

Theon spots Jon and Ygritte just down the path to the garden and waves excitedly heading towards them.

Gendry holds back from the others, standing next to the father of the love of his life.

He shifts his weight, clearly uncomfortable with whatever he knows Eddard is about to say.

“You know son, I always thought it would be you here today marrying my daughter. I’ve seen the way you look at her. It’s the same way I used to look at my wife at your age and even to this day. I realize now that I’m not the only one that will be giving her away today.”

He puts a sympathetic hand on Gendry shoulder and says, “Thank you for being there for her all these years.”

He gives him a nod and a sad smile before leaving him alone with those words.

He watches as Ned walks towards his family, laughing loudly at something Theon just said while waving his hands around like a fool. Typical Greyjoy.  

Still shocked by what he just heard, his heart stammering in his chest, he doesn’t seem quite able to move from the spot he is standing in and after a few moments he finally finds the courage to find his feet and join the others.

**_Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_ **

 

As it gets closer to time for everything to start, the reality of what’s about to happen starts to sink in, Gendry suddenly remembers the flask of whiskey is in his jacket pocket.

He finds a large bush to stand behind to pull it out and take a long swig, quickly pocketing it before anyone else notices. He knows it’s not proper to drink until the reception, but everything else be damned. His heart is shattering with each passing second so right now he could care less about what is and isn’t deemed ‘proper.’ Arya would certainly agree with that and he smiles at the thought.

He spends the next few minutes walking around saying quick hellos to everyone he knows, and even a few people he doesn’t. He looks towards the chairs placed neatly in several rows facing the gazebo where the guests are starting to gather to find a place to sit. He sees Jon and Ygritte talking to Theon and Ned Stark along with Arya’s older brother Robb and his wife Talisa holding on to their 3-year-old daughter tight on her hip.

Accompanying them now is their youngest brothers, Bran and Rickon Stark. He thinks maybe he should try to sit with some of the family, but at the same time he wants to be near the back of the crowd, preferably in the last row, that way if it gets to be too much, he can make a quick and quiet exit without causing too much notice to his sudden departure.

**_I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now_ **

**_But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_ **

 

Just as he is about to find a place to sit in the very last row, he hears Sansa call out for him.

He turns towards her as she says, “The She-Wolf would like an audience with you. She said, and I quote, ‘Tell my stupid, stubborn, bull-headed best friend to get his ass in here right now.’”

Gendry smiles at the common nicknames Arya has given him over the years. As he walks the same path to the house Sansa just appeared from, he hears Sansa yell over her shoulder, “Oh and bring wine!”

Gendry laughs as the hammering in his chest and the ringing in his ears, steadily becomes very unsteady.

On his way into the bottom floor guest room he knows Arya is getting ready in, he stops by the kitchen to grab a bottle of her favorite wine.

He knocks on the door labeled, “Bride,” and almost instantly the mother of the bride swings it open.

With a heavy sigh she says, “She’s all yours.”

If only. Gendry gives her a small smile, enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

Slowly he turns around to face Arya Stark for the first time today. Whatever sight he had thought he mentally prepared himself for, this was definitely _not_ it. 

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fanart that goes along with this fic that I made -->https://babyitsbeautiful.tumblr.com/post/185732408117/because-i-dont-want-to-work-here-is-a-little

Slowly he turns around to face Arya Stark for the first time today. Whatever sight he had thought he mentally prepared himself for, this was definitely _not_ it. 

Gendry looks up only to find the pair of eyes staring back at him aren’t grey, the grey he’s come to be so familiar with, he’d know them instantly. No, these are _darker_ , almost black, and they seem to be piercing straight through his soul.

Confusion clearly written in his expression, he finally manages to stutter out, “Where is--, who are you?”

The woman waiting in the room for him is older and wearing a dress almost identical to the one Arya’s mother is wearing.

_She must be part of the family_ , he thinks.

“Pardon me, lad. My name is Eleanor Dayne, mother of the _groom_.”

He notices how she puts emphasis on the word ‘groom’ and knows this is going to be a rather unpleasant conversation.

He gets straight to the point, “Nice to meet you my lady, but I’m a little confused, where is Arya? Her sister said she wanted to see me and bring her some wine.”

“Ah, yes. Arya just went down the hall to the ladies room. Her mother and sister are helping her with,” she clears her throat before continuing, “that task. It is rather difficult with her being in her _wedding_ dress and all.”

There’s that emphasis again, he sighs.

She doesn’t give him the chance to respond, “I heard Miss Arya request your presence so I thought this would be a good time to chat, while she is occupied.”

His shoulders slump in anticipation of whatever she is about to say next.

“I hear that you and Miss Stark are very close. I happened to have overheard your conversation earlier with her cousin and his wife, and then again with her father. It wasn’t very hard to figure out how you might really feel about this wedding. I wanted to make sure that my son’s wedding day is perfect and also make sure there will be no unexpected surprises later on..” She trails off keeping his gaze, waiting for his response.  

Gendry lets out a small laugh, _she wants to make sure I’m not going to stop this charade and run off with her son’s fiancée, Arya sure has quite the future mother in law_ , he thinks.

“Rest assured my lady, this wedding will be the day your son has always dreamed of,” he all but says through clenched teeth.

She seems to accept his answer and says, “Very well then. It was nice to meet you, Gendry. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

She walks towards the door on the opposite side of the room, opposite the one Gendry just entered from minutes ago.

As she opens the door, Catelyn Stark appears just on the other side.

The women greet each other with a forced smile, but say nothing.

Ned’s mother leaves, Arya’s mother enters.

Gendry runs a hand over the back of his neck, confusion and annoyance rattling him.

Catelyn looks at him apologetically, “I am sorry about that. Arya just walked out and she firmly insisted to have the opportunity to speak with you alone.”

Gendry sighs, “It’s quite alright Lady Stark. I think she was just fulfilling her role as the ‘over protective mother of the groom.’ She’s a little on the crazy side if you’d ask me.”

They laugh together, “Well I’m not going to disagree on that. Arya should be in any minute, I’ll leave you to wait for her.”

She gives a reassuring pat on Gendry’s shoulder and leaves him alone with his thoughts.

“So what if I did make a scene and interrupt the wedding, what is she going to do about it anyway,” Gendry thinks out loud starting to pace, but before his thoughts can go any further, the door swings open and Arya Stark appears before him.

To say she took his breath away would be the understatement of the century. Gods help him.

Arya was standing in front him as a smile broke across her face. Keeping her gaze, he noticed how perfect she looks. Her chocolate brown hair was pinned up in an intricate bun on the top of her head. Her makeup is finished with just the right amount of smoky eyeshadow to compliment her round face and delicate features. Her veil is pinned to her hair and goes from the top of her head all the way down to the floor.

Once he finally breaks his blue eyes away from her grey, his eyes trail down her dress remembering every detail.

He notices it’s strapless, all except for the small lacey sleeves that hang down around her shoulders. It hugs her every curve from her chest down to her small hips. It’s beautiful embordered designs makes it look like a simple work of art along with the long train that trails behind.

He can feel the tears threatening to sting his eyes at the very sight of her. He has never seen anything more stunning in his whole miserable life.

She walks over to stand in front of the mirror, taking another look at herself. Arya, still feeling his eyes watch her, spoke up breaking him from the spell she has him under, “That bad, huh?”

Gendry returns her playfulness, not telling her what he really thinks, “Worse.”

The biggest smile crosses her face and he swears he feels his heart stop.

“You summoned me, M’lady?” Gendry bows as he hands her the bottle of wine, she all but demanded.

Arya snickers taking the wine and wine glass from him, pouring herself a small amount.

“Don’t do that.” Gendry laughs as she takes a sip of wine and then sets the glass down on a nearby table.

“Not getting cold feet, are you?” He realizes he wants her answer to be yes but pushes the thought away quickly.

“I wouldn’t say cold feet exactly, just nerves, I guess. I mean this is a huge step, Ned and I have only been together for a year. Just seems kind of sudden you know. I don’t know, maybe I am having cold feet.” She looks at the ground and then again at her appearance in the mirror.

“What do you think?” Arya says reluctantly.

Gendry wipes a little sweat off the back of his neck, “About the dress or your cold feet?”

“Both?” She meets his eyes again.

Gendry takes a step forward forcing Arya to finally turn his way and face him.

“Arya, I--,” he stumbles a bit wanting to tell her everything. How he loves her and doesn’t want her to marry Ned Dayne. How heartbroken he was when she told him she said yes to his proposal and when he got the invitation in the mail. He thinks better of it though, not wanting to ruin this day for her. While he may be unhappy, he’d be damned if he ruined her happiness too.

He finally speaks again.

“I think you look absolutely breathtaking and your fiancé would be the biggest idiot to think otherwise.”

There’s that smile again, and Gendry feels his heart rate quicken.

“As for your being nervous? I can’t really tell you what to do Arya. Only you know what the rest of your life holds and whom you want to spend it with.”

Arya sighs, knowing he’s right.

He grabs her hand then, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She smiles and the glimmer in her eyes makes him almost kiss her right then and there.

Don’t be a fucking twat, Gendry. Sansa’s threat comes to the forefront of his mind.

“Look, although I can’t tell you what you should or shouldn’t do, I can tell you this. You are the most beautiful bride I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. This wedding is going to go off without a hitch and be everything you’ve ever wanted and I’m so happy for you Arya, truly.”

Arya, still holding his hand, looks him straight in his eyes and for a split second, she can see right through his façade and see although he wants the words, he is speaking to be true, deep down she knows it’s anything but.

As he holds her gaze, he knows what he is telling her is far from the truth, and he knows that she knows it too.

“All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy, Arya.”

And that part, Gendry thinks, is the truth. He just can’t be happy she is marrying someone else, not ever.

His thoughts and their hand holding are interrupted when his phone chimes, alerting him to a text from the Maid of Honor.

_“I know Arya needed a few minutes with you, but are you done yet? I don’t know how long I can hold my bladder during the ceremony as this baby inside me likes to kick it every two fucking seconds.”_

He reads the text out loud, and then after a short pause they both look at each other and say, “Hormones,” in unison. Humorous laughter follows.

Not wanting to irritate Sansa any further, Gendry clears his throat and says, “I’d better find my seat and let you finish getting ready, although you look pretty damn perfect already. I’ll see you out there?”

Arya gives him a wide smile, “Yeah, thanks Gendry.”

He gives her one last look before exiting the room and giving a nod to Catelyn and Sansa to join Arya once more. She feels the tears start to form in her eyes as she watches him walk out the door and it hurts her more than she wants to admit.

“You ready?” Sansa asks her little sister handing her the white and blue bouquet that matches both of their dresses.

“I think so,” she says realizing she can’t get the way his deep blue eyes sparkled during their conversation out of her mind. Fuck, stop it, Arya. She berates herself for the lingering thought.

Sansa senses her statement is more of a question she’s battling internally with herself. She decides not to bring it up. If Arya had any doubts, she would surely voice them to whoever was around. Her sister was never one to shy away from telling people _exactly_ what she was thinking. Except maybe her best friend, Sansa always thought. She knows of the way Gendry looks at her younger sister, puppy dog eyes filled with so much admiration and love. She suspected Arya did too, although she’s much more subtle about letting it show, therefore Sansa never knew for sure or not.

Arya decides then to ask her sister a question she really needed to know the answer to, “Sans, how did you know Theon was _the one_?”

Sansa looks at her sister skeptically, “Is my answer going to make or break what happens at this wedding today?”

Arya rolls her eyes, “No, of course not, I’m just really curious to know is all.” That was half true.

Sansa looks at her unsure if she’s lying or not, but decides to compel anyway, she sighs thinking about her response.

“Well, to be honest, I’m not exactly sure Arya. I mean we were such good friends for so long. I never really pictured Theon as another brother like Robb and you always did. We started dating and then something just changed. I could no longer look at him without knowing I wanted to wake up next to him every day for the rest of my life. There was just no one else after that you know. I just looked at him one day and knew there was nobody else out there for me.”

Arya smiles, “That’s so sweet Sans. I love you both so much and can’t wait to be your son’s aunt.”

Although Arya smiles, she just can’t help the nagging in the back of her mind that eyes she knows she wants to look into for the rest of her life aren’t the same dark blue, almost purple, eyes of the man waiting outside for her to walk down the aisle. No, when Arya pictures these eyes, they’re the most beautiful blue eyes she’s ever seen.

It makes her sad to think that even though she’s getting married today, Gendry won’t have the same place in her life as he always has before.

_He’s your best friend, stupid, of course that will never change, she thinks_.

She pushes all thoughts of blue eyes and best friends out of her mind, _you’re just afraid of losing his friendship, that’s all_.

Although she forces those thoughts away, the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach stays. She ignores that too.

Sansa interrupts her internal fight with her feelings and she’s thankful for it.

“You look so beautiful Arya,” Sansa manages to get out with tears forming in her eyes, “fuck, I’m going to ruin my makeup if I can’t keep it together today.”

“Language Sansa,” Catelyn smiles at her daughters and brings them both into a tight hug.

Arya pulls back, carefully patting down the material on her dress.

She looks at Sansa with a most serious expression, “Please, for all things that are right in this world, don’t you dare go into labor during my wedding.” Sansa was used to being the center of attention in pretty much everything the Stark family did, so just for once, as much as she doesn’t like the attention, Arya wanted this day all to herself.

Sansa laughs so hard, her belly shakes with amusement, “I’ll try not too little sister, but your nephew here doesn’t care what you want because he will come out when he’s good and ready. So, on that note, I make no promises.” She leans over to kiss the top of her head warmly.

“Come loves, let’s not keep our guests or your fiancé waiting any longer,” their mother says leading them out the door.

Gendry takes his seat in the very last row, ignoring the looks his friends give him, and when no one is watching, pulls the flask from his pocket to take one more strong drink. Here we go.

After a few long minutes, he realizes he never even paid attention as to when the music started, and the wedding party made their way to stand under the gazebo, bridesmaids and groomsman on either side. He’s too busy thinking about how it should be him Arya is marrying today. If only he had the guts to tell her how he felt a long time ago, all this would be _theirs_. As his mind drifts back to the here and now, aware of his surroundings once more, he hears the music playing that announces the bride’s entrance. Everyone stands and turns toward him as Arya will enter the garden right behind him. 

Even though everyone is staring his way, he just can’t quite bring himself to turn around and watch with them.

All he wants to do right now, in this moment, is get the hell out of there and run. As fast as he can and be anywhere but here.

The music plays for longer than it should, and the crowd starts whispering amongst themselves, he feels a sliver of hope appear in his bones.

It’s only when Ned Stark appears from behind him and addresses the guests that there will be a short delay, does he let hope spread throughout his entire body. He can’t help but grin while the audience sits back down and continues their gossiping. _What if she changed her mind_ , he thinks? 

Arya starts pacing at the bottom of the steps of the manor, right at the beginning of the path she is supposed to walk down with her father to get married.

Ned senses his daughter starting to panic and immediately steadies her by placing his large hands on her small shoulders.

“Arya look at me.” She does as she’s told.

“Just breathe, alright? There’s no reason to be afraid. That man out there loves you; you have nothing to fear.” He gives her a reassuring smile.

Her heart seems to jump at the fact that her father didn’t say her fiancé’s name specifically, implying that someone else here loves her just as much.

She takes a deep breath, “Okay, let’s go.”

**_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_ **

**_Yeah, she wanna get married_ **

**_Yeah, she gonna get married_ **

**_But she ain't gonna marry me_ **

 

His whole body tenses up, waiting rather impatiently for what’s about to happen next. Just as he is about to say, _fuck it_ , and go find her himself and end this ceremony altogether, Sansa’s threat thrown out the window, the music starts up again.

This time he turns around with everyone else and when Arya finally appears in her spot at the end of the aisle with her father in hand, his heart literally stops beating.

He feels the blood rush to his head, his ears are pounding, and he feels dizzy. This really can’t be happening he thinks. But it is, it is, and he feels completely useless.

Arya looks up, and when she does, their eyes meet instantly with as much intensity, you would think they were the only two people there.

She gives him the saddest smile he’s ever seen and feels the single tear he’s been trying to keep at bay, finally fall down his face.

He wipes it away quickly, knowing she saw it, but hoping no one else did.

She straightens up and pulls lightly at her father’s arm around hers, signaling him that it’s time to start walking.

Gendry wants to run while Arya’s back is to him, but his legs are heavy like concrete and he’s stuck.

Once Ned Stark lifts his daughter’s veil, he kisses her cheek softly, and releases her hold of him and gives her to her soon-to-be husband.

Gendry winces at the notion as he feels his bull-headed jealousy slip to the surface.

Everyone sits back down as the ceremony begins and he can’t take his eyes off the bride.

Words are spoken and looks are exchanged, but he has no clue what they are saying because his heart is pounding so loudly in his chest; it’s the only fucking thing he can hear.

He supposes they’re at the part with the vows because Ned Dayne’s stupid mouth is moving an awful lot. He does notice; however, Arya keeps looking at her feet and then at him and back at her feet again. 

_She doesn’t want you, just face it already_ , he thinks to himself.

He can’t stand being here anymore, he needs to escape. He just can’t watch the love of his life vow to spend the rest of her life to another man right in front of him, it’s too much.

He stands up while partly crouching as quietly as he can as to not disturb anyone close to him; he walks straight back down the rest of the makeshift aisle that leads back to the other side of the manor away from the garden.

The ringing in his ears is still so fucking loud, but he swears as he walks away, he hears gasps from the crowd and that damn whispering again. He pushes it out of his ears, and his head, and concentrates so hard on keeping his feet moving.

He walks straight towards the reception tent where Hot pie is setting the food and cake up to let him know that he’s leaving and most likely won’t be back to their flat tonight.

He’s halfway to where his car is parked and as he pulls his keys out of his suit pocket, he hears the sudden footsteps of someone running up behind him.

_What the fuck is going on_ , he thinks as he turns around to see who the hell would be _out here_ when there’s a fucking wedding happening _over there_.

For the second time that day, Gendry is rendered speechless as he comes face to face with Arya Stark standing in front of him, in that perfect dress with tears streaming down her red, flushed cheeks.

Mouth agape, he blinks for a minute trying to figure out if his eyes are deceiving him or not.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally manages to breathe out just one word, confusion rattling him all over, “Ned?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what I imagined Arya's dress to be -->https://app.box.com/s/wywexlbgmorvhftcdp378zj6l669iiyj
> 
> Originally it was only going to be two chapters, but I needed to wrap up everything on this one with a third chapter so that I could write a Part 2 with a different song.  
> I don't have chapter 3 written yet, so that one might take a little longer to get posted.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, @iloveacting1 for helping me out on this one.

“Hello, Gendry,” Ned Dayne says politely with his stupid mouth on his stupid handsome face. 

He can’t find the words. It’s like his brain is short circuiting and he forgot how to form words properly and make coherent sounds come out of his mouth.

Somehow, in the deep recesses of his brain, seeing Arya with a tear-stricken face snaps him back to a normal functioning human.

“Arya, what are you doing here?” He manages to spit out motioning around to all the cars around him.

_Grey eyes lock with purple as Ned pours out his heart and soul to Arya standing in front of him._

_The blood rushes to her head and suddenly she can’t breathe. This isn’t right, she thinks._

_Ned notices the change in her demeanor and is worried instantly, “Arya, are you okay sweetheart?”_

_She shakes her head indicting she is far from okay right now._

_“It’s him, isn’t?” He gives her a sad smile. She nods in confirmation._

_“I’m sorry, Ned. Really, I am. You don’t deserve any of this.” The whispers get dramatically louder, but both the bride and groom ignore them._

_“It’s alright, Arya. Honestly, I know you can’t help but be true to what’s in your heart. It’s one of the things I love about you. And you certainly can’t choose who you love.”_

_Arya smiles, tears running down her cheek._

_“Thank you, Ned. You’re such a good man and you deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them. But, that’s not me; I don’t think it ever really has been.”_

_“I know Arya.  And you deserve the same, and so much more.”_

_Ned looks out to the back of their audience trying to find Gendry while Arya’s eyes follow his._

_“He’s gone.”_

_Ned grabs her hand, “Well then let’s go find him.”_

_Arya smile is now the biggest he’s ever seen as they run back down the aisle, hand in hand._

_Out of nowhere, Hot Pie appears at the back of the garden, just feet from the house, “Whoa, where’s the fire?” He says holding his hands up to stop them from running straight into him._

_“Hot pie! Where’s Gendry?!” She says almost screaming._

_“He said he was leaving and that he wouldn’t be back home tonight, you could probably still ca—,” His words died as Arya and Ned head for the parking lot._

“Shouldn’t you be over there getting married right now?” He spats.

“No,” Arya says flatly.

“Well why the hell not,” he yells as people start to gather behind them watching. He can no longer hide his frustration at this whole mess. If Arya is just playing with his feelings, he’s going to be pissed.

“Because he’s not you stupid!” She yells just as angry.

Gendry’s mouth falls open, unable to form words again.

But before he can say anything, he notices a very enraged mother-of-the-almost-groom appear beside them.

“What the bloody hell is going on here? What on Earth do you think you’re doing, Ms. Stark? You have no right to hurt my son like this. Do you have any idea how powerful our family is? This is an atrocity,” She says waving her hands in the air like a mad woman.

Ned steps in before Arya has a chance to respond, “Stop Mother! Arya is just doing what is best for her and I agreed that getting married today is not what is best for _either_ of us; you have no right to act ill toward her and I will _not_ have it.”

Eleanor Dayne’s mouth drops into a thin line and crosses her arms. She stomps off then, and Ned reluctantly follows, needing to keep his mother from making another scene.

Arya grins clearly surprised at how he stands up to his mother. _That’s a first_ , she thinks to herself.

Catelyn looks at her husband, concern etched on her face, he nods in understanding, “Arya, can we have a minute please?”

He grabs her arm, leading his daughter and wife a few feet away from the gossiping crowd.

Catelyn looks at her daughter worriedly, “Honey, are you one hundred percent certain of the decision you are making here today? We just don’t want you to wake up tomorrow with any regrets.”

Ned agrees shaking his head, “She’s right Arya. We just want what’s best for you and we will always support you, no matter what you decide to do.”

Arya smiles at both of them, “I’m sure. Ned is a very sweet person, but I know that if I were to marry him today, it would be a mistake.”

She looks down at her feet contemplating her next thought, “I’m sorry I ruined this day for you. I know you spent a lot of time, and money trying to make today perfect for me.”

Tears start to form in her eyes as she thinks she might be disappointing them.

Her mother gives her a reassuring kiss on the top of her head, “Don’t you worry about that dear, it’s not a problem at all. All we want is your happiness.”

“What your mother said,” Ned says bringing them into a hug.

He steps away from the girls and clears his throat now addressing the very large crowd gathered around them.

“Thank you everyone for joining us here today, although there will not be a wedding happening, please by all means feel free to go and enjoy the food, music and open bar under the reception tent. Thank you.”

The crowd starts to dissipate, some heading towards the tent while others look for their cars, save for the now small audience of Jon & Ygritte, Sansa & Theon, and Robb & Talisa. 

Gendry completely ignores all the eyes on him and smiles at Arya, “So you’re not getting married today because of me?”

He really can’t believe what he is asking her and that this could all be true.  _It has to be a dream, he thinks. Maybe I passed out from swallowing the open bar._ He really, really wanted to do that earlier in the day. Now he’s so happy he’s sober, because this is something he definitely wants to remember.

“Yes, dummy,” Arya says rolling her eyes at him.

Her family laughs, clearly happy with how the day is turning out for their little she-wolf.

Just as Gendry is about to pull Arya into his arms and kiss her like his life depends on it, a loud screech startle all of them.

They look over to the source of the noise and see Sansa standing there holding her stomach.

“Arya, about that promise I couldn’t make to you before,” she says breathless, “I think it’s happening. My water just broke.”

If Jon wasn’t standing right beside Theon, he surely would be unconscious on the ground right now.

“Ah, easy mate,” Jon says catching Theon in his arms.

Theon gathers himself and rushes to Sansa’s side.

“Are you okay? Is the baby okay? It’s too early; you’re not due for three more weeks! The nursery isn’t ready! We still have to- “his words die as he feels the sting of Sansa slapping him across the face.

“Keep it together Theon! We’re doing this and we’re doing it now! Gritte, Taly, grab my overnight bag just inside the house in the foyer. Robb, Jon get the car and bring it around. And for the love of God do _NOT_ let Theon drive.”

As the others do what they’re told, Arya and Gendry stare at each other in wonder.

“Let’s talk later; right now, my sister needs me,” Arya says eyes gleaming with excitement for her sister.

He nods his head in agreement, his nerve endings now on overdrive.

“Of course, and I’m coming with you, we’ll take my car and meet the others at the hospital.”

Arya smiles taking his hand, letting him lead her to his car.

She has no doubts whatsoever now; she’d follow him anywhere.

The drive to the hospital is short but filled with so much tension; you could cut it with a knife.

Arya’s dress was unfortunately too long and made of too much material for her to sit comfortably in the front seat of Gendry’s car, therefore forcing her to spread it out wide over the backseat. She sat in the middle while the white fabric spread out on each side. She couldn’t help but stare at him through the rear-view mirror as he drove, concentrating on the road.

Gendry could feel her eyes on him as he looks up to find those grey eyes staring back at him through the mirror. When Arya sees him find her gaze, she blushes, eyes immediately breaking from the mirror. His eyes go back to the road, not wanting to break that concentration. He needs to focus on the task at hand, driving him and Arya to the hospital safely. He stays quiet, eyes staying on the road.

Arya can’t take the silence anymore, so she decides to speak up all the while keeping her eyes on his through the mirror, “I, I haven’t—I mean I’m not scaring you off, am I? Stopping my wedding for _you_ , that’s kind of a huge deal so I wanted to make sure you weren’t, I don’t know, uncomfortable with me or something.” She trails off looking at her folded hands in her lap.

She looks up again and notices Gendry smile and then let out a huge laugh, like what she had just told him was the funniest and most ridiculous thing she has ever said to him.

“You’re kidding me, right? Of course, you haven’t scared me off and that I can assure you, will _never_ happen, Arya. You don’t know how badly I wanted to stop your wedding and just tell you how I feel. How I’ve always felt about you for as long as I can remember.” He trails off as he makes his way into a parking spot at the hospital.

He sees Arya blush as he puts the car in park. Before she has a chance to respond, he is already out of his seat and opening the door for her on the driver’s side of his car. It takes both of them to get every inch of her wedding dress out of the car, carefully pulling it out as to not rip any of the delicate lace material.

Once she is fully out of the car, she pulls up as much of it  as she can on her right side so it doesn’t trail on the ground and get dirty, holding it tight on her hip while grabbing Gendry’s left hand letting him lead her inside.

As the automatic doors fly open, they ignore the strange looks from employees and patients alike, only wanting to find out where Sansa and the rest of her family are waiting.

Gendry, still holding onto Arya’s hand, heads straight for the nurse’s station not missing a beat, “Excuse me, can you tell us which floor labor and delivery is on please?”

The pretty blonde nurse nods politely, “It’s on the 4th floor sir. On your left when you step off the lift.”

“Thank you,” Arya and Gendry say in unison as they head straight for the lift just a few feet down the hall.

Gendry helps her get her dress inside, and then pushes the button for the fourth floor.

The silence is deafening as neither of them know exactly how to address the elephant in the room.

Thankfully, the ride to their floor is short, and as soon as the doors open, the immediately spot Arya’s waiting family, save for Theon and Sansa.

“She’s asking for you. She wants you to be there for the delivery, come on, I’ll show you the way,” Robb says giving her a warm smile.

Gendry and Arya find each other’s eyes once more, “Go. I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He kisses the hand he is holding softly before releasing it involuntarily. He’s waited so long for her and he’s not ready to let her go just yet. But this, how she needs to be there for her sister is much more important at the moment.

Arya gives him her biggest smile before following Robb down to where Sansa’s room is.

Gendry finds an empty seat in the waiting room next to Jon. A few moments later, Robb returns and takes a seat across from them next to his wife.

“It could be anytime now, I waited as Arya went into the room and I could see through the window Sans squeezing both Theon and Arya’s hands like she was going to break them. Arya took it like a champ, Theon not so much,” he said laughing.

Jon speaks up then, “I’ll be surprised if Theon makes it out of here without his own hospital room and gown.”

Laughter erupts through the Stark family. Gendry looks around thankful to be here with all the people he has come to know as his second family since meeting Jon and Arya way back when.

While the others are talking amongst the ones sitting closest to them, Jon leans over to whisper to Gendry, “So does this mean that you and Arya,” he fumbles, “are like _together_ now?”

Gendry scratches his head nervously, “I really don’t know mate. We haven’t had a chance to talk about it since Sansa went into labor. All of this is just been a little distracting.” He lets out a small laugh.

Jon nods his head, understanding exactly what he means.

“Well I for one hope it works out with you two, you make each other very happy. I’ve always known that although I was surprised to find out there might be more than just friendship going on with the two of you.”

He chuckles and Gendry smiles.

“My wife here is always telling me that I know _nothing_ , now I’m actually starting to believe she may be right!”

Ygritte laughs, kissing his cheek from her seat on his opposite side attentive to their short conversation.

“You’re learning a few things dear.”

Robb chimes in on their talk, “Gendry, look, you’re my mate and Arya is my sister, I know you have been very close for a long time. I also know or would like to believe you would never do anything to hurt her. I mean you proved that by not interrupting her wedding today. All I’m saying is, as her big brother, you have my blessing as long as she is happy. Don’t break her heart, or I’ll have to break something as equally as important _on you_ , and we both don’t want that, okay?”

Before Gendry can let out an objective, reassuring him that he would never do such things, Jon says, “Yes, what he said. I second that.”

Gendry laughs, “I hear you both, I really do. But I promise you both that won’t ever happen. Arya is the best thing to ever happen to me and I’m not stupid enough to let a good thing like her get away. I love her. More than I’ve loved anybody in my entire life. I love her more than life itself. So, if anything were to happen, you have my full permission to beat me to a bloody pulp.”

He puts his hand over his chest and bows his head lightly, “I promise.”

Jon claps him on the back, “Well then, now that that is settled, who wants to make a little wager as to whether or not Theon is passed the fuck out back there?”

The laughter sounds again throughout the Starks as someone rushes through the doors leading to the delivery area, “He’s here and he’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Besides my wife that is,” Theon says beaming.

They all clap in excitement while Theon says, “Come on, she’s ready for visitors.”

Jon whispers to the family while everyone stands up, “I’m glad we didn’t make that bet.”

That earned a playful elbow to his side from his wife.

One by one they follow the proud new dad back to Sansa’s now very own private hospital room.

Gendry walks in behind Jon and Ygritte while the rest follow in behind him, and sees Sansa propped up in her bed holding her new son while Arya sits next to her looking down lovingly on her nephew.

“Oh sweetheart, he’s just precious,” Catelyn remarks, smiling like a proud grandmother.

“What name did you decide on dear,” says Ned Stark putting an arm around Cat’s shoulder.

Theon, now at Sansa’s other side, looks up at everyone, “Benjamin.”

Sansa smiles at her son cradled in her arms, “After Uncle Benji.”

Ned smiles brightly, tears forming in his eyes, “It’s perfect.”

Arya breaks her gaze from the baby to find Gendry’s blue eyes on her.

She smiles at him and he swears they are the only two people in this room right now.

Theon notices the two of them and breaks the silence in the room, “Would you two please stop,” he pauses mouthing the word ‘fucking’, “each other with your eyes right now and get a room.”

Their eyes widen at each other in embarrassment which earns laughs from Ned and Cat while everyone else just rolls their eyes. 

Theon continues, “Seriously, we all know now that since Arya is not a newlywed, you two lovebirds are inevitable, so please, just take the mushiness somewhere else so the rest of us can enjoy my son here without having to ‘coo’ and ‘aww’ at the two of you?”

Sansa laughs but nudges her elbow at her husband, “Leave them be. I’m happy for you Arya, truly.”

Arya kisses the top of her head, “Thanks. I’ll come back later, okay?”

Sansa nods her head without taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.

Arya then gets off the bed and grabs Gendry’s hand leading them out of the room.

That action earns both of them a round of ‘Oooohhh’s’ from her brothers and sisters-in-law as they walk to the door.

Arya pauses, one hand in Gendry’s and the other on the door, looking back at them shooting straight daggers from her eyes. They stop immediately and look away from the door.

She smiles triumphantly at herself as she opens the door leading her and Gendry into the empty hallway.

Gendry closes the door softly behind him as Arya walks to the other side of the hallway, gaze fixed on the window looking down below.

“Ned’s vows were so sweet.”

That gets Gendry’s attention, “I’m sorry, what?”

Arya turns around to face him then, “His vows. Everything he said to me was so beautiful and sweet and everything I’ve ever wanted my future husband to say to me on our wedding day. But the thing is, the entire time he was saying these things to me, I just wanted it to be _you._ ” 

“I wanted to look into your blue eyes, not his. That’s when I knew I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. Ned knew it then too.”

“We’ve been best friends for so long now, I didn’t even know I felt that way about you, I mean not for absolute sure at least, until it was almost too late, until I was about to lose you to my own stupidity. I’m sorry it took me so long to know, Gendry. But I do know. I know that I love you and I want to be with you.”

He responds to her declaration of love the only way he knows how, by _finally_ crashing his lips onto hers.

She’s stunned, but only for a second, before she returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

He lifts her up off the floor, never breaking the kiss, and spins her around.

Has a minute passed? An hour?

He has no fucking clue because he can’t think of anything else except Arya’s lips on his and her body in his arms.

He gently sets her back down on the floor breaking the kiss.

His fingers rub her cheeks, wiping away the fallen tears.

“I love you, Arya. I have for a very long time now; I was just so scared of potentially losing your friendship that I just hid my feelings from you. I’d rather be in love with you and not be with you than not have you in my life at all. I’m glad you didn’t get married today.”

Arya laughs into his hand, “Me too.”

She kisses him then and all he can hear is the pounding of his heart and all he can feel is her.

**_6 Months Later_ **

Waiting for Arya to come home, Gendry paces back and forth in their living room, nerves building like wildfire in his skin. _Oh, just do it already for fuck’s sake_ , he thinks to himself.

He picks up his phone, dialing a three-way call with Jon and Robb.

Jon is the first one to pick up, Robb following closely behind.

Jon is the first one to speak, “Gendry, Robb, what’s going on?”

“Well I know Gendry just got off the phone with father, so I bet this has something to do with that,” Robb says casually.

Gendry looks at the little black box in his hand, “It does actually, I need to ask you both something very important.” 

End

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be out eventually. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love on this one! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Second and last chapter will be up soon.  
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
